subetafandomcom-20200214-history
The Chamber
The Chamber is part of the Saheric ruins found by Blake Steele. It is located in the Sacred Lands via the Excavation Site. Once you enter the ruins you will see Blake Steele waiting inside the temple main room. The main room has 9 visible archways that lead into separate rooms, each with its own puzzle to solve. The Rooms Each room contains a different puzzle to solve so that you can progress in the Blake Steele Plot. Room 1 This room is called the Statue Room. Inside this room is a large statue with rotatable arms. At its feet are three smaller ones representing Charity, Knowledge, and Devotion respectively. Contained the Star Mosaic Tile for the mural. Room 2 This room is called the Sliding Stone Room. Inside this room is a large stone table with a sliding puzzle in its center. The room contained the Moon Mosaic Tile. Room 3 This room is called the Battle Room. Inside this room is a large pillared space with six stone gargoyle guardians standing in the center. There is a single doorway visible in the room. It contained the Lightning Mosaic Tile. Room 4 This room is called the Kora Room. Inside this room are three large Kora statues, each holding a water pitcher. This room contained the Crystal Mosaic Tile. Room 5 This room is called the Aeanoid Room. Inside this room there is a large stone Aeanoid hanging from the ceiling and a small stone cache below it. This room contained the Candle Mosaic Tile. Room 6 This room is called the Divine Disks Room. Inside this room there is a large stone board hanging on the wall. The board has 10 rows that have 4 indents beside 4 small stones. This room contained the Grass Mosaic Tile. Room 7 This room is called the Mystic Square Room. Inside this room there is a large stone table that features a peacock sliding puzzle. This room contained the Flower Mosaic Tile. Room 8 This room is called the Stone Figure Room. Inside this room there were 16 empty pillars that were the place for 16 statues of Saheric peoples. This room contained the Leaf Mosaic Tile. Room 9 This room is called the Cipher Room. Inside this room is a curved double stairway leading up to a single large pedestal with a large stone book laying open on the top. This room contained the Sun Mosaic Tile. Towards the back of the main chamber is a large mural. In the center is a female and at her feet in engraved: Sky above and earth below, To the west the Crystals grow. Above the tree, the grass, the bloom, A Candle casts away the gloom. The statue is surrounded by stained glass windows, each one with a different image on it. Each panel has a fragment missing. These fragments can be found by solving each of the puzzle rooms. Once you have placed all the mosaic tiles in the correct places in the mural it opens up to reveal a secret passage way that leads to the Saheric Temple Labyrinth. Chamber Cave In chamber1.gif|Day One chamber2.gif|Day Two chamber3.gif|Day Three chamber4.gif|Day Four External Links * The Chamber Category:Locations Category:Events Category:Blake Steele Plot Category:Sacred Lands